Love Grows
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Pierwszy z kilku fików na temat mojej absolutnie ulubionej fajnalowej pary Terry i Celes z Final Fantasy VI. Shouio ai, a może nawet yuri, w zależności od tego jak co klasyfikujemy. Treści niewiele, za to nieco więcej mięsa.


Deszcz bębnił w szybę a krople spływały po niej, jednak ciemność która panowała za oknem sprawiała, że niemal nie było ich widać. Co chwila słychać też było dobiegające przeważnie z oddali uderzenia piorunów. Burza trwała już dobrą godzinę i zapowiadało się, że wcale nie zamierza się tak szybko skończyć...

Celes siedząca przy stoliku odsunęła krzesło i oparła swe bose stopy na blacie stołu, gdzie walały się rozrzucone bez ładu karty, które Setzer zostawił im, by mogły jakoś zabić czas. Obok nich stała opróżniona już butelka miejscowego wina i dwa kubki. Jej płaszcz wisiał na kołku tuz obok schowanego w posrebrzanej pochwie mitrilowego miecza. Terra leżała na łóżku z głową wspartą dłońmi, czytając którąś z książek, które udało jej się wynieść ze skarbca w Starożytnym Zamku, odnalezionym przypadkiem podczas podróży zamkiem Figaro. Blondwłosa generał domyślała się, że jej przyjaciółka szuka tam informacji o dawnych esperach. Ale co ją to obchodziło ? No tak, po poznaniu opowieści o miłości jaką Odin żywił do ludzkiej kobiety Terra stała się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona w sobie a jej obsesja na temat uczuć i ich braku jeszcze wzrosła. Celes doskonale pamiętała pierwsze słowa jakie od niej usłyszała: "Czy byłaś kiedyś zakochana ?". Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. Ech, gdyby ta dziewczyna wiedziała...

Monotonne uderzenia kropel w szybę nie ustawały. Przez chwilę ciemność za oknem rozświetliła blask pioruna. Z niechęcią spojrzała na cały pokój. No tak, w gospodzie nie było więcej pokojów, więc zakwaterowano je tu we dwie, choć zazwyczaj sypiały osobno. Niestety, po pierwszym dniu pobytu deszcz nie przestał padać a jeszcze się wzmógł, w wyniku czego były zmuszone tu pozostać. Sabin, Locke, Edgar i Setzer wyruszyli do pobliskiego miasteczka, ale dziewczynom niespecjalnie chciało się iść w taką pogodę.

Zastanawiała się teraz, czy to aby nie był błąd. Byłaby teraz w towarzystwie czterech mężczyzn, z których każdy adorował ją. Wiedziała, że Locke jest w niej zakochany po uszy, choć jej kobiece oko od razu dostrzegło, że "poszukiwacz skarbów" co jakiś czas spogląda też na Terrę. "Nic dziwnego - powiedziała w myślach - W końcu obydwu nam uratował życie. Może gdyby udało jej się pogadać z nim... A tak przez swoje wygodnictwo utknęłam zaś w tej klitce".

- Aaaah, co za nudy ! - wreszcie wyrwało się jej z piersi, niczym wstrzymywany długo oddech. Podniosła się i wyprostowała, prężąc swoje młode, gibkie ciało. Terra oderwała wzrok od książki i siadła na łóżku, podkulając nogi - "Czy jest tu coś, czym można by się zająć ?".

- Nie wiem...ale jestem otwarta na propozycje - odparła zielonowłosa.

- Nie mam absolutnie żadnych - Celes siadła ponownie na krześle, opierając dłonie na kolanach i zastanawiając się nad czymś. Nagle odezwała się.

- Wiesz że Locke kocha nas obie ?

Terra przez chwilę milczała, zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Tak, taka bezpośredniość pasowała do Celes, ale nie do niej. Nie potrafiła tak otwarcie i prosto mówić o swoich uczuciach, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie. Teraz jednak była tylko z Celes, która traktowała niemal jak siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. Z nią przecież mogła być szczera...

- Tak, chyba masz rację... - powiedziała, nieco niepewnym tonem - ale, wiesz nie sądzę, bym chciała być twoją konkurentką - zaskoczyła ją śmiałość z jaką to przyznała. Czy tak było w istocie ? W końcu Locke uratował ją z rąk imperium, a potem niósł pomoc za każdym razem, gdy jej potrzebowała. Tak, czuła do niego rodzaj przywiązania, bez wątpienia było między nimi jakiejś uczucie. Ale czy to była miłość ? Tego nie mogła wiedzieć. Odezwała się ponownie:

- On...on chyba nie chciałby, aby któraś z nas przez niego cierpiała. Wiem, że go kochasz...i jeśli chcesz...

- Tak, dokładnie o tym samym pomyślałam - przerwała jej generał - A przecież każda z nas coś mu zawdzięcza i obydwie chciałybyśmy, aby był szczęśliwy, prawda ? - przez chwilę znowu się zamyśliła, po czym dodała cicho, uśmiechając się - Nie, ty nie jesteś... - po czym znowu wróciła do swoich myśli, zaś grymas uśmiechu nie opuszczał jej twarzy.

- Co mówiłaś ? Czemu się śmiejesz ?

- Co ? - słowa Terry najwyraźniej przerwały je rozmyślania - Ach, nic takiego, po prostu przypomniałam sobie kogoś...

- Kogo ? Opowiedz mi...

- Przyjaciółkę z czasów, kiedy zaczynałam dopiero karierę wojskową. Byłam wtedy nieopierzona i całkowicie zielona, miałam moc dzięki magitek, ale dopiero zaczynałam. Dzięki niej wiele spraw poszło mi łatwiej, nauczyła mnie różnych rzeczy...

- Jakich rzeczy ?

Celes przez sekundę zastanawiała się, czy opowiedzieć o tym zielonowłosej esperce. Jednak Terra nie chciała łatwo ustąpić. Najwyraźniej wino wyzwoliło w niej śmiałość.

- No opowiedz, mówiłaś że się nudzisz, to opowiedz mi...

- Ech, spróbuj na to spojrzeć z mojego punktu widzenia. Byłam w armii, w której przytłaczającą większość stanowią mężczyźni a ja miałam nimi dowodzić, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie mogłam wobec nich przejawiać żadnych sentymentów. A potrzebowałam kogoś, kogo mogłabym kochać, w końcu każdy potrzebuje w tym wieku miłości... I wtedy ona...

- Celes, czy ty...czy ty jesteś ? Terra nie mogła przez chwilę znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. Gdy wydawało jej się, że znalazła, Celes przerwała jej.

- Lesbijką ? Nie, spokojnie, w końcu kocham Locke?a. Powiedziałabym raczej, nie robi mi to różnicy...Wiesz, kochałam ją mocno, jednak podczas jednej z wypraw wojennych zginęła. To było już później, gdy walczyliśmy o Marandę.

- Czy to wtedy, kiedy Maranda została spalona ?

- Tak, wtedy. Podczas szturmu została trafiona odłamkiem. Widziałam jak umierała - przez chwilę Terra mogłaby przysiąc, że w głosie Celes słychać było smutek, tak nie pasujący do twardej i zawsze dzielnej pani generał - To zdarza się żołnierzom. Długo byłam samotna i rozbita, ale potem poznałam Locke?a i wszystko stało się jakoś takie...normalne.

- Czemu właśnie teraz przypomniałaś sobie o tej dziewczynie ?

- Z dwóch powodów...po pierwsze, zawsze gdy padał deszcz i wracałyśmy wieczorem z ćwiczeń, byłyśmy przemoczone do suchej nitki ale i naładowane energią. A po drugie, przez ciebie.

- Przeze mnie ? - Terra była wyraźnie skonfudowana.

- Tak - Celes skinęła głową, przytakując - Przypominasz ją nieco, masz podobną budowę ciała, może nieco drobniejszą, ale nawet w rysach twarzy jest między wami pewne podobieństwo. Jedynie kolor włosów was odróżnia, ona była ruda.

- Nie wiedziałam...pewnie brakuje ci jej ?

- Tak, zwłaszcza w takich chwilach jak ta. Wiesz, dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół, ale czasem lepiej też jest mieć kogoś, kto zna cię od wielu lat.

Celes zamilkła i obydwie zaczęły usilnie szukać innego tematu do rozmowy. Terra nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania, które od kilku minut krążyło jej uparcie po głowie. Wahała się, gdyż wydawało się to nieprzyzwoite, ale może butelka wina, którą wcześniej wypiły podczas gry sprawiła, że stała się nieco bardziej śmiała...

- Celes...Jak to jest ? To znaczy, jak to jest...z inną kobietą... - zaczerwieniła się, mówiąc te słowa - Nigdy nawet nie myślałam o takich rzeczach.

- Wiesz... - Celes uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie, widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy Terry, z którym zielonowłosa wygląda tak cudownie niewinnie. Przez chwilę szukała właściwych słów - to jest, tak...jakby to powiedzieć...cholera, nie wiem. Tak jak z mężczyzną, tylko...lepiej.

- Nie rozumiem... - powiedziała Terra, siadając na krawędzi łóżka - Nie mogłabyś tego wyrazić jakoś jaśniej ?

- Nie, zdecydowanie nie...myślę, że jedynym sposobem byłoby... - tym razem to na jej twarzy wykwitł rumieniec... - byłoby pokazać ci to.

- Pokazać ? - zielonkawe oczy Terry nieomal wystrzeliły z orbit - To znaczy...

- Tak, wiem, ty nie jesteś taka. Przepraszam - Celes przycichła - To normalne, zapomnijmy o tym, dobra ?

- Celes - Terra wstała i podeszła do niej, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i wyszeptała jej do ucha - Ja... ja bym chciała to poznać, dowiedzieć się...

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna odwróciła się, jej wzrok przeszywał Terrę na wskroś, doszukując się w niej jakiegoś dowodu na to, że te ostatnie słowa były żartem lub czymś podobnym - Chciałabyś ? - spytała niepewnie.

- Tak, bo inaczej mogę nigdy już nie mieć okazji tego doświadczyć. A to jest... miłość, prawda ?

Celes skłoniła głowę w geście zgody.

- Skoro tak, to dobrze. Potrzebujemy tylko miejsca, w którym będzie nam wygodnie - to mówiąc spojrzała wymownie na łóżko.

Celes i Terra siedziały naprzeciwko siebie na łóżku. Ich oczy wędrowały po ich ciałach, by jednak zawsze w końcu opaść na podłogę. Niepokój i nerwy paraliżowały je, bo choć przecież znały się dość długo to jednak "to" miały zrobić pierwszy raz.

Celes kaszlnęła, by przełamać ten pełen nerwowego napięcia nastrój, ale to nie pomogło. Jej dłonie bawiły się kosmykami długich, jasnych włosów. Terra patrzyła na nią niepewnie, oczekując że to ona podejmie inicjatywę. W końcu zdobyła się na odwagę i spytała:

- A więc...od czego zaczniemy ?

- Jest takie stare powiedzenie, że wszystko zaczyna się od pocałunku - odpowiedziała Celes, po czym spojrzała zielonowłosej głęboko w oczy, zbliżyła się do niej powoli i pocałowała ją.

Nie było to zwykły buziak czy króciutki całus ale długi, delikatny i namiętny pocałunek. Ich usta zbliżały się do siebie powoli, po czym złączyły się, niepowstrzymane w niewinności tego pierwszego kontaktu. Celes pogładziła dłonią policzek Terry zaś ona odpowiedziała jej, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Ich palce odnalazły się i połączyły się, gdy obydwie położyły się na miękkiej pościeli, wciąż blisko siebie. Celes przesunęła dłoń z policzka Terry na jej ramię, podczas gdy ona gładziła dłonią jej ramię, przyciskając ją do siebie.

W końcu przerwały pocałunek. Celes uśmiechnęła się, podobnie jak jej przyjaciółka. Terra uniosła dłoń i odgarnęła nią złote włosy z czoła Celes, po czym przesunęła ją do góry i w bok, dotykając jej ucha. W odpowiedzi ciepła dłoń dotknęła jej rozgrzanych policzków najdelikatniejszym i pełnym miłości dotykiem jaki tylko mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Leżały naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie nawzajem w oczy z miłością i ciepłem. Dłoń Celes przesunęła się po udzie Terry, zatrzymując się jednak, jakby niepewna zgody. Terra jednak dotknęła ją, kładąc na niej palce i delikatnie przesunęła ją ku górze, przesuwając ją po jej udach, łonie i brzuchu. Dotyk ten niósł za sobą uczucie, którego młoda esperka nigdy dotąd nie doświadczyła.

Terra spojrzała na ubiór jasnowłosej.

- Ten pas, czy nie jest niewygodny ? - spytała, patrząc na skórzany pas, który zwykle służył jako uchwyt dla noszonego na plecach miecza.

Celes przerwała pieszczotę.

- Tak, właściwie teraz jest mi ona całkowicie niepotrzebny.

Terra położyła dłoń na klamrze pasa, rozpinając ją i zsuwając pas z ramienia Celes. Terra położyła pas na ziemi po czym rozsupłała kolejno rzemyki na plecach przyjaciółki. Celes wyprostowała ręce i zdjęła bluzkę, prezentując swe młode i lśniące ciało. Terrę spojrzała na nią z zachwytem.

- Teraz twoja kolej - powiedziała Celes, sięgając ku niej. Delikatnie i powoli rozpinała każdy z guzików jej sukni. Gdy odpięła ostatni z nich, przesunęła dłoń po kręgosłupie Terry, od karku aż po sam dół. Ciałem zielonowłosej wstrząsnął dreszcz.

- Masz łaskotki, co ? - spytała Celes, odpinając jej stanik - Ciekawe...

Stanik opadł na pościel. Jej młode, niewielkie lecz kształtne piersi miały jasną, mleczną barwę. Celes delektowała się tym widokiem. Terra była już niemal całkowicie naga, miała na sobie już tylko swoje jedwabne majtki. Jakby w geście wstydu skrzyżowała swoje ramiona na piersi.

- A ty ? - spytała, chcąc stworzyć swobodniejszą atmosferę - Masz łaskotki ?

- Ja ? No, nie wiem... - Celes próbowała o tym pomyśleć. Terra uśmiechnęła się i położyła tuż koło niej, przesuwając swą dłoń z jej biodra ku jej ramieniu a potem ku plecom. Wtuliły się w siebie, obejmując się i obdarzając pocałunkami swe piersi i szyje.

Będąc tak blisko, Celes widziała rumieńce na policzkach Terry ale też słyszała szybki rytm jej bijącego serca. Były już niemal kompletnie nagie i ich rozgrzane ciała dotykały się w wielu miejscach. Dłoń zielonowłosej zniżyła się ku sprzączce, która utrzymywała dolną część jej kostiumu. Rozpięła ją a materiał powoli opadł, odsłaniając resztę jej zgrabnego ciała.

Celes wsunęła delikatnie palec pod jeden z jedwabnych pasków majtek Terry po czym zaczęła głaskać i masować ich przód, pokrywając pocałunkami jej udo, cal po calu, pieszcząc przy tym jasną, mleczną skórę dziewczyny. Terra oddychała coraz szybciej, czując jak budzi się w niej po raz kolejny zupełnie nowe, nie znane jej do tej pory uczucie. Celes dostrzegała to, uniosła wzrok i patrząc w zielone oczy Terry wyszeptała namiętnie:

- Ten jedwab jest tak miękki, delikatny...

- Tak... ? zielonowłosej trudno było powiedzieć coś więcej, gdyż coraz intensywniejsza pieszczota sprawiała, że nie była w stanie do końca nad sobą panować. Jej dłoń zamknęła się na dłoni Celes, nie odpychając jej jednak ale podświadomie kierując nią. Każde dotknięcie wywoływało u niej ekstazę, a chciała więcej. Pomogła Celes zsunąć swe jedwabne majtki aż do kolan.

Dłoń Celes powędrowała ku miejscu, które jeszcze przed chwilą okrywał jedwab i zagłębiła się w nim. Im dłużej to robiła tym bardziej nierównym stawał się oddech Terry. W końcu dłoń wojowniczki odnalazła miejsce którego szukała. Ciało zielonowłosej dziewczyny zareagowało na to natychmiast. Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, zaś usta otworzyły się szeroko, aczkolwiek nie wydobył się z nich żaden odgłos. Myśli i emocje śmigały w głowie Terry niczym błyskawice, bez celu, ładu i składu, zaś każda kolejna fala rozkoszy, która przeszywała jej ciało jedynie powiększała ten chaos.

Wyginając się, sprawiła, że ich nagie ciała zetknęły się niemal w całości. Czuła jak bardzo jest podniecona i widziała po minie Celes że i z nią jest podobnie. Generał starała się jednak zachować kontrolę nad sobą, zagryzła nawet wargi, byle nie poddać się w pełni emocjom. Terra wyczuwała, że ta walka wewnątrz jest dla jej przyjaciółki bolesna. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne co byłą w stanie z siebie wydobyć to jęki i westchnięcia.

Lecz wtedy Celes przerwała i zanim Terra zdążyła coś powiedzieć, odezwała się pierwsza:

- Terra, pomyślałam sobie teraz...czy mogłabym zrobić coś... coś specjalnego, tylko dla ciebie ?

- Specjalnego ?

- Tak...specjalnego... - Celes odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić, ale im bardziej myślała o tej "specjalnej rzeczy" tym bardziej jej twarz stawała się czerwona - Czy mogę... ? - w jej głosie słychać było prośbę.

Terra skinęła na znak zgody, jednak z wyrazem niepewności na twarzy. Celes dostrzegła to.

- Nie martw się - powiedziała uspokajająco - Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się - po czym zaczęła zsuwać się na dół, aż jej głowa zrównała się z talią Terry. Delikatnie rozsunęła jej nogi. Terra lekko się wzdryga, domyślając się o co chodziło jej jasnowłosej przyjaciółce. Nie oponowała jednak, gdyż w głębi jakaś jej część chciała tego co miało nastąpić.

Celes uniosła głowę nad łonem Terry i powoli zamknęła oczy, zniżając się.

- Jesteś taka delikatna i miękka, tak nieziemsko delikatna - powiedziała - Jak nikt na świecie...

- Dziękuję ci..

Jasnowłosa złożyła pierwszy pocałunek na brzuchu swej przyjaciółki, po czym stopniowo jej pocałunki wędrowały coraz niżej. Zatrzymała się dopiero gdy dotarła do okolic włosów łonowych. Wtedy uniosła wzrok i spojrzała zielonowłosej w oczy, uśmiechając się pytająco.

- Tak... - szepnęła namiętnie Terra.

Westchnęła, gdy Celes wsunęła głowę pomiędzy jej nogi i zaczęła lizać. Nie mogła do końca uwierzyć, ze to się dzieje naprawdę, tak jak i zachwycała się biegłością z jaką Celes używała języka. Wstrząs przebiegał przez jej ciało, gdy wnikał on głębiej. Terra położyła dłoń na jasnych lokach przyjaciółki i zaczęła je gładzić, prosząc tym samym o więcej.

Celes robiła to dalej, zatrzymując się na sekundę za każdym razem gdy z ust zielonowłosej dobiegało westchnienie po czym kontynuowała, dając z siebie wszystko. Gdy poczuła dłoń Terry na swych włosach ponownie przerwała, jednak esperka delikatnie, ledwo wyczuwalnie dała dotykiem znać, żeby nie przerywała. Terra wzdychała coraz głośniej, zaś Celes uśmiechnęła się, przeczuwając, że zielonowłosa jest już coraz bliżej TEJ chwili.

Tym większe było jej zaskoczenie, gdy niemal już na krawędzi Terra odsunęła się. Generał spojrzała na nią zdziwionym wzorkiem, jednak Terra uśmiechnęła się tylko i potrząsnęła głową. Bez słowa skierowała jeden ze swoich palców w jedną stronę zaś drugi w inną, po czym zbliżyła dłonie, tak że palce nawzajem zajęły swoje miejsca. Celes uśmiechnęła się, gdy zrozumiała o co przyjaciółce chodzi.

Terra przysunęła się do Celes, pokrywając każdy milimetr jej kark pocałunkami, przesuwając się coraz wyżej. Jej ciało zadrżało, gdy usta Terry dotknęły jej ucha. Pocałunek złożony na płatku ucha a następnie pieszczący je namiętnie język sprawiały, że stawało się ono coraz cieplejsze. Dłonie Terry wędrowały po ciele Celes, stopniowo coraz niżej, zarówno z przodu jak i z tyłu...

Deszcz nie przestawał padać, bez ustanku uderzając kroplami w szybę, podczas gdy Terra i Celes oddawały się pieszczotom. Tej nocy obie nauczyły się czegoś nowego i zrozumiały jak bardzo ważne są dla siebie. Było to coś, co miało sprawić, że już nic miało być takie jak dawniej.

- Celes - Terra spytała, leżąc koło niej, okryta kołdrą - Czy to...była miłość ?

- Nie - odpowiedziała jasnowłosa i przytuliła się do niej, całując ją - To jest miłość - powiedziała artykułując słowo "jest".

- A więc...uśmiechnęła się - A więc wreszcie poznałam to uczucie. Dzięki tobie... Ja... kocham cię Celes.

- Ja też cię kocham, Terro. Kocham cię i nigdy nie opuszczę...

Rankiem ktoś nacisnął na klamkę drzwi ich pokoju. Locke, który dopiero co wrócił, chciał zajrzeć do nich, gdyż wracając widział w oknie ich pokoju światło. Wszedł jednak cicho, gdyż myślał, ze mogą już spać. Widok dwóch śpiących i przytulonych do siebie dziewczyn zaskoczył go ogromnie

Naturalnie od razu pomyślał o najgorszym "Czy one ze sobą... ?", ale szybko doszedł do bardziej racjonalnego, jego zdaniem, wniosku - "Pewnie Terra bała się spać sama w łóżku podczas burzy. Biedna dziewczyna, tyle przeszła, nic dziwnego, że tak reaguje. Dobrze, że Celes opiekuje się i dba o nią" - pomyślał, po czym bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi.


End file.
